video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Spellbound
|catalogue number = VC3032 CC1028 |rating = |running time = 106 minutes}} Spellbound is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Cast * Ingrid Bergman as Dr. Constance Petersen * Gregory Peck as Dr. Anthony Edwardes / John Ballantyne * Michael Chekhov as Dr. Alexander "Alex" Brulov, a teacher of Dr. Petersen's * Leo G. Carroll as Dr. Murchison, the head of Green Manors * Rhonda Fleming as Mary Carmichael, a patient at Green Manors * John Emery as Dr. Fleurot * Norman Lloyd as Mr. Garmes, a patient at Green Manors * Bill Goodwin as House Detective of the Empire State Hotel * Steven Geray as Dr. Graff * Donald Curtis as Harry, a staff member of Green Manors * Wallace Ford as Stranger in Empire State Hotel Lobby * Art Baker as Det. Lt. Cooley * Regis Toomey as Det. Sgt. Gillespie * Paul Harvey as Dr. Hanish Cameo Hitchcock's cameo appearance is a signature occurrence in almost all of his films. In Spellbound, he can be seen coming out of an elevator at the Empire State Hotel, carrying a violin case and smoking a cigarette, about 43:15 minutes into the film. The trailer for Spellbound's original theatrical release in America made a great deal of fuss over this cameo, showing the footage twice and even freeze-framing Hitchcock's brief appearance while a breathless narrator informs us that this ordinary-looking man is the film's director. Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Selznick International logo * Start of Spellbound (1945) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Spellbound (1945) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Selznick International logo * Start of Spellbound (1945) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Spellbound (1945) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Spellbound Category:Thriller Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Selznick International Pictures Category:Vanguard Films Category:United Artists Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Romance Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Guild Home Video Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC PG Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Alfred Hitchcock